


Little Bird

by RoyalLilac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalLilac/pseuds/RoyalLilac
Summary: Lotor and Allura try to raise their family as calm as possible but life seems to have other plans. Terrible plans.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I recomend listening to the song Little Bird while reading this! Also this is my first time posting on AO3 so have mercy on me if i didnt do something right.

The halls of the castle ship were quiet as Allura walked through them. Once upon a time, they echoed with laughter and screams of joy from children and their parents.

 

Little bird, little bird, fly through my window  
Little bird, little bird, fly through my window  
Little bird, little bird, fly through my window  
Find molasses candy.

 

Allura and Lotor would carry their son around in joy, singing songs and playing games. It was a moment she would truly never forget.

 

Through my window my sugar lump  
Fly through my window my sugar lump  
Fly through my window my sugar lump,  
Find molasses candy.

 

Then at the end of the day, they would pick him up and carry him to his room, where they would continue their games before it was time for bed.

 

“Who knows a bird?”  
“Me! Chickadee!

 

And Alfor would raise his hand in joy, even if he was the only child in the room. He loved birds, and he loved his family.

 

“And what does the chickadee say?”  
“chi chi chi chi.”

 

They loved their son, and they promised they never make their son sad and protect him at all cost.

 

Chickadee Chickadee, fly through my window  
Chickadee Chickadee, fly through my window  
Chickadee Chickadee, fly through my window  
Find molasses candy.

 

And then chaos. The castle was full of servants and people frantic to leave. They were under attack and someone had taken their son.

 

Through my window  
My sugar lump  
Fly through my window  
My sugar lump  
And find molasses candy

 

After the chaos was over and peace was restored, the emperor and empress retreated to their room, where they mourned the loss of their 2 year old son.

 

“Who knows another bird?”  
“Me. Jaybird”  
“What does a jaybird say?”  
“jayjayjayjayjayjay”

 

They soon learned to move on, but not forget. Never forget. They had two more kids, Andromache and Locarious, and they were happy once again, but not whole.

 

Jaybird, jaybird  
Fly through my window  
Jaybird, jaybird  
Fly through my window  
Jaybird, jaybird  
Fly through my window  
And find molasses candy

 

But one day, as Lotor took their daughter down to the lab, something terrible happened. An altean scientist miscalculated and experiment and didn't realize his mistake until the last minute. That day, Emperor Lotor died protecting his daughter from the explosion.

 

Through my window  
My sugar lump  
Fly through my window  
My sugar lump  
And find molasses candy

 

When Empress Allura and her guards were able to break in, Emperor Lotor was dead, his body had taken the brunt of the explosion and saved his small daughter. She ran in and looked down to see Andromache Andromach crying, half of her body burned. Later that week, they watched as the Emperor was bidden goodbye forever as they attended his funeral.

 

“Who knows one more bird?”  
“I do. A whip-poor-will”  
“What does a whip-poor-will say?”  
whistles

 

Empress Allura was a widowed Empress, raising her two small kids, broken and lost. She tried to remain happy and cheerful, but the permanent scarring on her beautiful daughters face reminded her everyday of her husband’s death and sometimes at night, she could hear his voice as he roamed the halls, looking for their lost son.

 

Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will  
Fly through my window  
Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will  
Fly through my window  
Whip-poor-will, whip-poor-will  
Fly through my window  
And find molasses candy

 

And so her life continued like that. A never ending nightmare as the sole ruler of a galactic empire, and single mother. Until one day, as she sat on the throne as her kids told her about their recent endeavours, she heard a knock on the door and a request to bring someone in,

 

Through my window  
My sugar lump  
Fly through my window  
My sugar lump  
And find molasses candy…

 

And while the guards did not believe the stranger that walked in, she recognizes him immediately. He walked in, head held high, white hair in a ponytail, and strange but beautiful marks and eyes he shared with his father. She stood up as if in a daze and walked to her lost son. Once again she could sing their song. That night, she heard no voices, her husband could finally rest in peace, knowing their son was alive and back home.


End file.
